I Can Finally See
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A cute little Oneshot for Soubi and Ritsuka. Inspired by the song Can You See Me Now by Tatu.


**I Can Finally See**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not and sadly never will own Loveless or the song that inspired this "Can You See Me Now" by Tatu.

Pairings: Soubi/Ritsuka

Warnings: Yaoi of course so if you don't like it don't read it.

A/N: Well this is my first Loveless fic so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Ritsuka is 16 in this story because I think that is the current age of consent in Japan. I tried to make it a little more serious than most of my stories but I most likely didn't do that very well. It's a short little one-shot so try to enjoy anyway, Onegai? It's in Ritsuka's POV.

My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka. I'm a sixteen year old boy and I am just one of the billions of people in this universe. Sometimes that thought makes me feel very insignificant. I'm am part of a two man team that uses words to defeat adversaries. In this team there is a sacrifice and a fighter. I am the sacrifice and my fighter is a man who came into my life four years ago and brought with him a whole new perspective on everything around me. Agatsuma Soubi, my fighter, my partner, my friend, and the one man who has irrevocably turned my life upside down.

He is an artist, a college graduate, and the most tragically beautiful man I have ever met. That's part of my current problem. You see, when I first met Soubi he was extremely affectionate and didn't hesitate to tell me 'Sukidaiyo' at every opportunity. When I was young I didn't know how to take it. My mother had never been the 'affectionate' type and I had never had anyone kiss me the way Soubi did. So I reacted with anger to protect myself.

I used to think he was lying when he said he loved me, that it was just something Seimei ordered him to say. Now that I'm older and I can understand people a little better, especially those close to me, I almost believe that he really means it. That brings me to my current dilemma. When I turned fourteen my feelings for Soubi shifted. His casual touches and kisses and his words of love ceased to make me react in anger. Instead they set me on fire and filled me with a need I had yet to understand. Now at the age of sixteen I realize that I love Soubi. I love him more than I have ever loved another person, even Seimei.

So here I am, at his apartment, quietly opening the door with the key he gave me so long ago and slipping inside. My only hope right now is that my past and my damaged state of mind do not choke me when it matters the most to speak. As I turned the corner I saw him, standing there in all his glory, paintbrush in hand as a gentle semi-upbeat song played from the stereo. It was in English so I only recognized a few words, something about seeing or opening eyes. I set my bag down as quietly as possible; hoping not to disturb his artistic genius, but Soubi turned to me and smiled a bright, beautiful smile that made my heart ache.

"Ritsuka! I didn't think I would get to see you today? How did all your exams go?" Soubi asked wiping his hands off on a cloth and coming closer to me. His eyes sparkled and I could feel myself blushing.

"Exams went well," I said giving him a small smile. The nervousness was beginning to make my stomach turn.

"Is everything okay Ritsuka? You look a little flushed," Soubi said concern clearly lacing his voice. He put his hand to my forehead to feel for fever my blused deepened.

"I'm fine Soubi. I just came over to tell you something," I told him. There was no backing out now. I will tell him.

"What is it Ritsuka? I everything okay at school? Is your mother bothering you again?" Asked Soubi getting more and more worried by the second.

"Soubi calm down, everything is okay. I just have something to tell you. I'm not dying or anything," I said smiling, what I hoped to be, a comforting smile up at the man.

"Oh…Well Ritsuka what did you want to tell me? Did you finally want me to fulfill the promise I made when you were twelve?" Soubi asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Which one?" I asked genuinely confused for a moment. I looked at my folded hands trying to think of what he could mean.

Instead of answering Soubi moved even closer, almost bringing our bodies together, and absently played with one of my ears. It began to dawn on me but I wasn't sure until I met Soubi's eyes once more and saw the smoldering fire contained in them.

"Uh..." All my words left me and I was sure that my face was crimson by now. My heart beat loudly in my chest but I couldn't look away from his piercing gaze. The butterflies that Soubi was so talented at painting danced in my stomach. I knew that I should tell him what I came to say before his eyes and his touch completely made me abandon all thought and give in completely.

Before I could say anything Soubi looked away and walked to his bedroom. My heart still pounded loudly in my ears as I gathered my courage and followed Soubi into his room.

"Soubi, I…" My words died in my throat as I gazed upon Soubi's sculpted, slender, Adonis like torso as he removed his paint covered shirt and began searching for a clean one.

"Yes Ritsuka?" He asked glancing over at me as he rifled through his dresser. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore his current state of undress.

"Soubi, I…I…why is this so hard to say?!" I said frustrated with my inability to convey my feelings. Soubi stopped searching, waltzed up to me with his catlike grace and pulled me into an unexpected embrace.

"Sukidaiyo Ritsuka, you can tell me anything so don't be afraid," Soubi whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and let his arms conceal me from the world and all my pain. As his warmth surrounded me I was filled with a strange feeling of peace. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned back a little so I could see his face. Our eyes met and all time seemed to stop around us. It felt for a moment that we were the only two beings in the universe.

"I love you too Soubi," I whispered almost inaudibly but I knew he heard me. His eyes seemed to light up and he gave me the biggest, brightest, happiest smile I had ever seen.

"I never thought I would get to hear those words from you my Ritsuka," He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "And now that I've heard them I'm never letting you go." He kissed me again and this time I responded throwing all the feeling I could into it. I knew in that moment that I had been completed and the world didn't seem so vast and lonely anymore. Regardless of our beginnings with separate names we were one now and I definitely was not loveless.

As our kiss ended and Soubi picked me up to fulfill his promise from four years ago I could decipher the ending line of the song Soubi had been playing. It said 'Can you see me now.'

Yes Soubi, I can finally see.

The Beginning

A/N: So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Arigato for reading! Ja matte ne!


End file.
